By classical definition, the term "dry cleaning" has been used to describe processes for cleaning textiles using nonaqueous solvents. Dry cleaning is an old art, with solvent cleaning first being recorded in the United Kingdom in the 1860's. Typically, dry cleaning processes are used with garments such as woolens which are subject to shrinkage in aqueous laundering baths, or which are judged to be too valuable or too delicate to subject to aqueous laundering processes. Various hydrocarbon and halocarbon solvents have traditionally been used in immersion dry cleaning processes, and the need to handle and reclaim such solvents has mainly restricted the practice of conventional dry cleaning to commercial establishments.
While solvent-based dry cleaning processes are quite effective for removing oily soils and stains, they are not optimal for removing particulates such as clay soils, and may require special treatment conditions to remove proteinaceous stains. Ideally, particulates and proteinaceous stains are removed from fabrics using detersive ingredients and operating conditions which are more akin to aqueous laundering processes than to conventional dry cleaning.
In addition to the cleaning function, dry cleaning also provides important "refreshment" benefits. For example, dry cleaning removes undesirable odors and extraneous matter such as hair and lint from garments, which are then generally folded or pressed to remove wrinkles and restore their original shape. Of course, such refreshment benefits are also afforded by aqueous laundering processes.
As can be seen from the foregoing, and aside from the effects on certain fabrics such as woolens, there are no special, inherent advantages for solvent-based immersion dry cleaning over aqueous cleaning processes with respect to fabric cleaning or refreshment. Moreover, on a per-garment basis, commercial dry cleaning is much more expensive than aqueous cleaning processes.
While it would be of considerable benefit to consumers to provide dry cleaning compositions and processes which can be used in the home, the solvent systems used in commercial dry cleaning render this impractical. Indeed, various in-home dry cleaning systems have been suggested, but have not been widely accepted. Typically, such in-home systems comprise a carrier substrate which is releasably impregnated with a cleaning composition. The cleaning composition is carried by the substrate and is brought in contact with soiled fabrics, preferably in a hot air clothes dryer, to effect cleaning. In general, attempts to improve such dry cleaning processes involve the design of new apparatus, the selection of new cleaning solvents, or the formulation of new dry cleaning compositions. While such attempts may prove effective, they can lead to expensive and unduly complicated formulations and processes for the home user. Surprisingly, no substantial effort seems to have been expended in determining whether the carrier substrate, itself, could significantly improve overall cleaning performance.
The present invention provides a new approach to the problem of improving in-home dry cleaning and spot removal processes. It has now been discovered that certain types of carrier substrates, when used in the manner disclosed herein, themselves improve cleaning performance, especially in an in-home dry cleaning operation. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optimal carrier for dry cleaning and spot removal processes. It is another objective herein to provide a combination of said preferred carrier with a preferred cleaning composition, all adapted for use in an in-home, non-immersion dry cleaning and spot removal operation. These and other objects are secured herein, as will be seen from the following disclosures.